Something Unexpected
by Silverfox588
Summary: Danny is upset and goes over to Steve's house. What he finds is completely unexpected but definitely a good thing. Warnings: MxM (McDanno) basically PWP, more warnings inside if necessary.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

**Warning: MxM, voyeurism, swearing, basically PWP**

Danny pulled up to Steve's house and sighed. It was getting late but he had nowhere else to go. He had another fight with Rachel about Grace and he really needed his partner right now. The partner he had somehow fallen in love with in the past two years. He climbed out of his car and let himself in, punching in the security code as he walked past the alarm system. Most of the house was dark, which was unusual for this time of night. Usually Steve was still awake.

"Steve?" Danny called out quietly, drawing his gun automatically. He did a sweep of the first floor, noticing the lanai doors were locked. "Steve? Are you here?"

Danny held perfectly still and waited for a response. He heard a low moan coming from above him and walked up the stairs slowly. He cleared each room, leaving Steve's bedroom for last. He stood outside the door for a minute and listened. Another low moan accompanied by panting met his ears.

'Is that-? Oh god…' Danny thought his face heating up. He holstered his gun and started for the stairs. Trying to calm himself down a little bit.

"Danny."

Danny stopped on the top step, slightly mortified that he had been noticed. He turned back to the bedroom door and realized that it was still closed.

"God Danny, so fucking hot!"

Danny crept back over to the bedroom door and listened; both terrified that Steve would hear him and aroused by the thought of Steve jerking off while thinking of him. Danny eased the door open a little; thanking Steve in the back of his mind for keeping the house so well maintained. Steve let out another moan and Danny felt his cock twitch at the sound.

"So fucking hot."

Danny leaned back against the wall and unbuttoned his suddenly tight jeans. He glanced through the crack he created and noticed that the TV was on but the volume was off. He couldn't see the bed from where he was at but he could imagine Steve spread out on the bed, his eyes closed as he imagined Danny riding him. He heard the sheets rustle as Steve moved and the volume came back on.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder!" A male voice from the TV shouted. "Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow!"

"Such a slut." Another male voice answered the first. "I'll fuck you until you can't stand."

Danny's jaw dropped in surprise for a moment. His partner was actually watching porn and thinking about him. And he was getting off on standing outside the door and listening to it. Danny palmed his cock and suppressed a moan of his own.

'What the hell am I doing standing out here?' Canny thought closing his eyes when Steve's moan was louder than the cry of whoever was getting fucked on the TV. 'He's moaned my name twice. _Moaned_ it! Fuck it. I'm going in.'

Danny pulled his t-shirt over his head and slipped out of his jeans; making sure that he didn't drop his gun to the floor too hard. His boxers joined the rest of his clothes and he stroked himself for a minute before pushing the bedroom door open. Steve sat up, startled. His eyes were wide and his face bright red.

"Oh my god! Danny?" Steve said his voice raising an octave or two by the end of his name. He still had his hand wrapped around his impressive erection.

"Steve." Danny said quietly, his voice low and husky. He leaned against the door frame and stroked his cock; admiring the view that Steve presented. "Want some company?"

Steve just stared at him, as if he couldn't believe he was actually there. Danny licked his lips and glanced at the TV. While both of the men were muscular, the man being fucked was shorter than the man pounding into him from behind and he was blonde, while the other man was a brunette. Danny licked his lips again and decided for Steve by walking over to his stunned partner and straddling his waist. Danny leaned down and kissed Steve hard.

"You want to fuck me babe? Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow?" Danny asked when he pulled away. He reached behind him and pressed Steve's cock against his crease. Steve groaned and pulled Danny back down for another kiss.

"Yes! God yes!" Steve said reaching beside him on the bed for the lube that he'd been using. Danny climbed off Steve and got on all fours, facing the TV. Steve wasted no time in slipping a lubed finger into Danny's tight hole.

"Oh yes! More Steve! More!" Danny cried after a minute of Steve rubbing against his prostate. Steve decided to throw caution to the wind and pressed two more fingers into Danny at once. "Fuck! Do good babe."

After a few minutes of prep, Steve withdrew his fingers and pressed his cock against Danny's twitching hole. He pressed in slowly, making Danny moan. When he was fully seated, he waited for Danny to adjust to his size. The only sound in the room was their panting and the sound of flesh slapping flesh from the TV in front of them. Danny pressed backwards and Steve took that as his cue to move. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed forward, setting an almost brutal pace.

Danny cried out in absolute pleasure and thrust backwards to meet Steve's thrusts forward. Their moans and cries joined those of the two men fucking on the screen before them. Steve pulled Danny up to his knees at the same time as the brunette did to the blonds and Danny screamed as the angle had Steve hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Steve reached around and grabbed Danny's cock; stroking it in time with his thrusts. Danny leaned back and grabbed a hold of Steve's hair; pulling him into a soul-searing kiss that dragged them over the edge. Danny fell forward, pulling Steve sown with him. They laid together for a few minutes and listened to the men on the TV finish. Steve pulled out of Danny and wrapped his arms around him.

"Danny…" Steve said quietly nuzzling the back of Danny's neck. Danny tilted his head and captured Steve's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you." Danny said as the TV turned off, leaving them in complete darkness. Steve hauled Danny up to the pillows and covered them both up with the blankets. They snuggled close, Steve practically wrapping himself around Danny like an octopus. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Works for me." Steve muttered his eyes closing. They fell asleep holding each other close.

END

Well, this one came out of nowhere. So reviews are definitely welcome.


End file.
